


Is Batman Dating Bruce Wayne?

by Jessistired



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessistired/pseuds/Jessistired
Summary: A video posted by Harley Quinn discussing the possibility of the title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Is Batman Dating Bruce Wayne?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for awhile. You know those posts that say 'Maybe the citizens of Gotham think Bruce Wayne is dating Batman?' ....Yeah

The camera flicks on, clearly mid-movement. It’s hard to see the details of the setting because of the movement, but it appears to be inside. The only sound was hysterical laughing, which came from whoever was holding the camera. After a few seconds the laughter calmed down and the camera focused on the TV. The TV, while mute, was showing a gossip channel, which had a big headline that said,  _ “Is Batman Dating Bruce Wayne?” _

“So we were watching the news,” The speaker’s voice is weak from her laughing fit, “And Ives and I started talking about this very important story,” The camera turned to show a redheaded sitting on a couch. She gives a small wave to the camera and covers her mouth to keep from laughing. “When Selina pops in with,”

The camera quickly turned towards a chair, where another woman was lounging. She didn’t react to the camera, instead opting to keep scrolling through her phone. Unlike the others, she was completely stone-faced.

“Selinaaaaa,” The camera person said, “Tell the people what you said.”

The woman finally glanced at the camera. Then she sighed and took a sip from her wine glass. After a couple of seconds, she slowly explained, “I said…. It wouldn’t work because,” She paused and flashed a smirk to the camera, letting the suspense build. The woman holding the camera let out a strained wheeze, “They’re both bottoms.”

A scream laugh escaped from the camerawoman as soon as the last word came out. The camera cut abruptly. When it came back it was once again focused on the TV, which was still talking about the same story. 

“GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS RIGHT!” The camerawoman briefly yelled before shutting down the camera one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, maybe now my brain will let me rest.


End file.
